


Zora Pearls

by MissGillette



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oviposition, Pregnancy Kink, Twisted Sidon?, Unhealthy Relationships, Verbal Link, belly bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 13:12:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11510151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissGillette/pseuds/MissGillette
Summary: Eager to experience the Zora mating season, Link signs up with a matching service that will pair him with eligible, male Zora to receive their "pearls." He's matched and swept away by his boss, Mr. Ruta, who is a bit more sinister than Link expected.





	Zora Pearls

**Author's Note:**

> A note about the "Twisted Sidon?" tag. He's not like... dark and evil like in KATSUAI. But he's... definitely unhinged and messed up in the head. He takes liberty with Link's consent (hence the dub-con warning), especially towards the end when Link is super out of it and getting ready to pop from fish eggs lol (this has oviposition in it, in case you didn't read the fucking TAGS). Always wanted to write oviposition, it's my not-so-secret kink. This story took a weird turn at the end. I was expecting it to end fluffy and sweet uhhh.... It doesn't. Sidon's twisted mentality sort of rears its head, Link experiences some negative character development, and then it ends in the open-ended way I LOVE and y'all HATE. =))))) Enjoy~
> 
> Wanna make it official? [Follow this](http://missgillette.tumblr.com)

Link did not understand the name “Size Queen” until he was 17 and watched his first Zora/Hylian porn. From that moment on, though, he knew the title intimately and wanted to wear it like a cloak. The fact that Zora men—or at least Zora who had cocks—were the bearers of his desires is only circumstantial. That is to say, Link enjoys sex with his partners regardless of race or size. So long as he gets what he wants—that overly stuffed, his back aches afterwards feeling—it doesn’t matter. But as he grows older and adventures deeper into the life of an adult, Link finds himself time and time again wanting to know that ultimate pleasure. He lives vicariously through pornography, desperate to know what two cocks in him feels like. Toys aren't the same. He wants hands holding him down and teeth biting him to keep him still. Despite his appreciation for the Zora figure—male in particular—he’s never known one intimately. Link is too full of nerves and mistrust to just pick up a stranger somewhere. He’s never had the opportunity to befriend a male Zora and eventually morph that into a relationship. A few Zora girls have come his way, fawned over his short stature and sensitive ears, but they never have what he wants. Link resigns himself to never gazing upon the glory of twin cocks, of never experiencing that ultimate fullness. He stumbles upon the Zora matching service completely on accident, but he likes to think the universe guided him after years of selfless acts and thoughtless kindness.

Actually, Link doesn’t so much “stumble” upon the matching service on accident but more like eavesdrops on the current recipient of his one-sided desires. To say his boss, Mr. Ruta, is handsome is like saying the day is bright and long. No, Mr. Ruta is suave, graceful, and so many other things. He’s handsome like a marble statue is handsome—all clean lines and sharp angles in his face, piercing eyes. Link’s computer at his desk has a timer of ten minutes before the screen fades to black. It’s how he knows he’s stared at Mr. Ruta for too long. Such staring is also how Link overhears Mr. Ruta lament that the Zora mating season is coming up. He discusses such things in a hushed way with his personal assistant, a fellow Zora named Bazz. Bazz is a beautiful example of Zora physique and bone structure just like Mr. Ruta is, but Link’s heart is set on his boss. Bazz hums and nods as Mr. Ruta waxes on and on about spending another season alone. At the time of the conversation, Link knew nothing about Zora mating or the sorts of things two Zora might get up to. But after catching Mr. Ruta’s honey voice talking about it, he had to know.

“Bazz, you have a husband, so you don’t know how terrible it is to carry around this heavy guilt of leaving perfectly good pearls to rot like jetsam.” Mr. Ruta sighs and leans his head back, red tail dangling between his shoulder blades hidden under his perfect suit. “It’s too risky for me to set up shop with a woman, even for a few days I’m afflicted. Not that I favor the fairer sex anyway…”

“Have you tried a matching service?” Bazz suggests, bored with this. “You do know they can offer you an actual solution, rather than you just whining to me about it.”

They stroll out of Link’s earshot after that, but Mr. Ruta’s words leave Link with two revelations. One is that Zora sex isn’t all he’s thought it was—what in the realms are “pearls” and their significance to Mr. Ruta?—and the other is that Mr. Ruta may prefer men. Exclusively, even. Link almost breaks his door down once he arrives home in his haste to research. Sitting in front of his bright laptop screen at home, Link watches educational videos with his jaw hanging open. They’re meant for Zora who haven’t matured yet, giving them clinical, non-sexualized information on their bodies. It’s mind blowing for Link. Everything is just so different from his body… from Hylian bodies in general. He of course already knew about male Zora and their twin claspers, how they’re tucked away while not aroused. The fact that all Zora make and lay eggs—“pearls” they’re called and look nothing like what Link thought—made him sit back. He supposes the name “pearl” comes from their perfectly round shape and the multitude of colors they come in. It varies from Zora to Zora. For viable pearls, they have a dark center where the DNA is stored and would eventually develop into a baby Zora once combined with sperm from a male. The dark center is contained within an opaque outer layer, sort of like the layers of the planet. That outer shell is what comes in a plethora of colors, usually reflecting the skin colors of the Zora who laid it.

After looking up pictures of different pearls, Link’s mind wanders to their size and exactly how male Zora lay such things. Pearls from male Zora are barren, lacking that dark center that contains DNA. They're the same size and shape as live eggs, though. It takes some searching to find a to-scale photo of pearls. At first he thinks they must be like frog eggs, but then realizes how unlikely that is. Fully matured Zora are huge, towering above all the other races of Hyrule. Their pearls must be larger than that. Eventually, Link comes to judge them as no larger than ping pong balls. He winces and squirms while reading about how male Zora rid themselves of “dud” pearls. Apparently, males use one of their claspers to eject these dud eggs. One of the claspers is longer and more flexible during mating season, and that’s the one they use. Thankfully, the pearls are in an almost liquid state until they're laid, making ejection easy and pain-free. Link rubs a hand over his face as he watches an animatic about male Zora and egg laying. He’s not supposed to be aroused by this. It’s educational, sterile almost…

Link stays up two hours past his bedtime that night, scouring the Internet for porn of this act. Shameful sweat dampens the back of his neck and makes his legs jiggle under his desk, but he wants it. Link finds mostly snippets of amateur porn between two Zora catering to his whims. Luckily, he knows they’re adults, purely because of their tall frames and filled out bodies. There are already enough nerves and hot shame sloshing around inside him to make him queasy. If he tuned into immature Zora doing this… Link shakes himself hard enough to rattle the desk in order to dispel that thought from his head. There’s nothing to be ashamed of. He’s not hurting anyone or supporting something that’s abusive or taking advantage of the men in these videos. It’s all amateur, made by adults. As far as Link knows, no one was coerced into doing it. The two Zora he’s watching right now certainly don’t seem coerced. Link bites his lower lip and smashes the heel of his palm in the front of his underwear while watching the two Zora come together. He grits his teeth while watching the top pull out. A gush of pearls and fluid slips out of his partner almost immediately after. Link doesn’t even need to reach into his underwear to come, soils his brief again without his hand ever touching his naked cock. Link sags in his desk chair and finally smacks his laptop shut. He’s sore from coming so many times in two hours, and he’s well past his normal time of going to bed. Tomorrow will be a long day just because of that.

Before researching Zora mating habits and anatomy, though, Link had looked into this so-called matching service Mr. Ruta had spoken of. There were many he found on the Internet. His eyes had nearly popped out of his head at discovering a well-known service based right here in Castle Town. Apparently, the high percentage of Zora living in and around Castle Town had warranted the service, and they boast a clientele of more than 100 Zora men. Link’s mouth had watered at the thought. When he dug a little deeper, he discovered it’s a free service for the receiver of Zora pearls. The Zora who apply to be part of the client pool have to pay fees to the company. To Link, it’s almost like a dating website, but only one party pays and there’s no actual dating involved. Face flushed pink and squirming in his chair long before his search for filthy porn, Link had read over the application process. The process is more in-depth than he first though. The company isn’t taking chances on people and diseases: they require a background check and a record clear of sexually transmitted infections and such. Processing of applications takes two weeks, and the website recommends partnered clinics to visit in order to keep to that time frame. It’s something Link thinks about while falling asleep, numb and blissed out from his many orgasms that night.

 

The interview process for the matching service didn’t make Link nearly as nervous as when he gets the call that he has a potential match. Showing up to the headquarters downtown in his best-fitting suit, Link tries not to wrinkle his pants while sitting in the glass and metal waiting room for the company. He’d been accepted a month ago, well into prime Zora mating season. He’s already had to submit to another physical at the matching service’s clinic to prove he’s still disease free. He hadn’t known the upkeep for this would be so… rigorous. But it’s a small price to pay for access to male Zora willing to have sex with him. Not that he’s had any luck in the past month. It almost hurts his pride to know that none of the qualifications male Zora submit when they register matched him well enough. That’s how the service works, the woman interviewing him had told him. Male Zora pay the company their exorbitant fee, fill out a lengthy, detailed form on what they’re looking for in ovipositee—him and the others who submit to this—and then the company matches them together. Link swallows hard in the stiff chair he’s sat in and wonders with whom he matched, if there’s more than one match. It’s all so nerve wracking, and Link is about two seconds from leaving when an employee steps into the room and smiles at him.

“We’re ready for you, Mr. Farore.”

Tucking some locks of hair that have come loose from his ponytail, Link nods and rises on shaking legs. He’s the last interviewee waiting in this room. He’s sat for an hour, watching the candidates dwindle. He’d been alarmed to see that they all sort of… looked like him. Or they all at least shared similar features: Hylian, male, short, blond hair, blue eyes, freckles. No one else had stared at Link in wonder or amazement. The novelty of it, seeing at least five other Hylians who look like him… It had kept Link entertained for the first ten minutes of his ordeal. His phone had complained of low battery halfway through his hour wait, and he’d nearly sweated through his suit until just now. He hadn’t seen any of the other men return after this pretty Rito had fetched them. Had they been picked? Is there more than one client here for interviews, and they happened to want similar men? More worryingly, Link sweats to think all the men before him had been rejected for some reason. If this is one client, what is he looking for? What is he looking for that the others lacked? Link steps into the interview room, an office with two walls of windows, and promptly forgets all that when he sees who the client is.

The glorious red and cream of Mr. Ruta’s smooth skin isn’t unique to him. There are Zora of all shape, size, and color. But Link wouldn’t mistake that tail or those hip and elbow fins for anyone else. And when Mr. Ruta turns from staring at the city speeding into twilight beneath them, his eyes light up in part shock, part excitement. It’s the most expressive face Link has ever seen Mr. Ruta make. He’s a rather reserved Zora, boisterous when he’s angry or excited, but otherwise subdued. Well, maybe not subdued, but appearing bored and disinterested in the going-ons around him. Haughty. But there’s no trace of that normal, flat boredom, now. Mr. Ruta does not exclaim his name or anything else. He stares at Link in surprise at first. Then those golden eyes Link knows so well, fantasizes about endlessly, narrow as he stalks closer. Mr. Ruta’s wild gaze drags up and down Link’s form like fingers painting fiery paths over his skin. Link has to stop himself from taking a step back or fleeing. He has no reason to fear his boss. Mr. Ruta is the one who needs this, is the one with everything at stake. But Link has tossed and turned too many nights, stroked himself harshly to the image of long fingers with yellow claws reaching for him, and a mellow voice purring his name to back down. So when Mr. Ruta comes to a stop in front of him, entirely too close, Link stays perfectly still and stares at the buttons on his boss’ suit jacket.

“He’s perfect,” Mr. Ruta says to the Rito hosting the interview. He says as much while staring down at Link. “He’s the last?”

“Yes, Mr. Ruta, although we had another group ready for tomorrow if—”

“That won’t be necessary,” he cuts her off.

Her feathers ruffle at his rudeness, but he doesn’t even look at her. Link wants to cower under the intimidating, ravenous stare of his boss. It's like the Rito isn't here, and Mr. Ruta has already shredded Link’s suit to pieces and is ready to throw him face down on the conference table. Link sweats and swallows hard while staring straight ahead. His head is level with the bottom of Mr. Ruta’s chest, probably level with the last gill slit in his sides. Link’s vantage point is exactly why he knows the moment Mr. Ruta lifts a clawed hand to reach for his face. Fingers take his chin between them and urge Link’s head up. Link has never been this close to Mr. Ruta before, never spoken directly to him. So to stand near enough to see the black outlines around his eyes and the exact point on Mr. Ruta’s face where the cream gives to red to form his crest over his eyes… Link forgets to breathe until Mr. Ruta smirks at him. The fingers holding his chin squeeze, thumb almost petting over his bottom lip, before Mr. Ruta drops his hand. He has Link’s attention. And that's precisely what he wanted.

“Normally,” Mr. Ruta says lowly, voice rumbling in his throat, “we would sit here and go through the boring, formal task of interviewing you to make sure you're what I want and that you consent to this. You have to sign some papers, and then we go from there.” Mr. Ruta bends down closer to him despite the Rito woman’s squawk over inappropriate behavior. She doesn't catch Mr. Ruta’s next words, murmured close enough to Link’s ear for him to feel pale lips touching him. “But talk is rather cheap, isn't it, Link? Actions speak so much louder, don't you think?”

Link is caught up in the sound of his name slipping over Mr. Ruta’s lips and tongue. Did Mr. Ruta always know his name? Was he aware of the names of the interviewees before they were brought in, or is all this anonymous on both sides? The safe option is the latter, but Link shivers to think Mr. Ruta knows him, watches him while they're at work. Perhaps his one-sided lust—affection maybe?—for Mr. Ruta isn't so one-sided. Link shivers as Mr. Ruta returns to his full height and watches him, waiting for a response. Hands fisted at his sides to stop them from doing something stupid, Link gives a tiny nod.

“Yes, sir.”

Mr. Ruta hums before saying, “Excellent,” and steps around Link to deal with the Rito host who looks two seconds away from dragging Mr. Ruta out by a head fin. Link is rooted to the spot and painfully aware of how fast his heart beats, how hot his blood is under the skin of his face. He's finally getting what he wanted. And with the person he's wanted for years. It's almost too much. Link startles when the host appears in front of him, her feathery face pinched in annoyance.

“This is highly unorthodox, Mr. Farore. If you don't agree to this, you have every right to refuse and leave. No one can force you into this.”

Link blinks a few times before glancing over his shoulder. Mr. Ruta leans back against the edge of the conference table in here, arms crossed over his wide chest. His legs are crossed at the ankle, too. He's the perfect picture of anticipation displayed in a casual sort of way, keeping his cards close. But Link can't mistake the way golden eyes watch every inch of him, linger on his lips and his backside. Link licks moisture back into his lips just to catch Mr. Ruta staring at him while he does it. It sends a little, electric thrill through Link to know he's wanted. He's wanted by someone with enough money and power to buy someone like him. Link wonders how much this is all costing Mr. Ruta, how much he’ll spend during the three days or so they'll be together constantly. Sucking in a shallow breath, Link whips his head back around to the disgruntled host.

“What papers do I need to sign?”

As he's walking out, trudging to the overpriced garage he had to park in, an expensive, sleek car with blacked out windows rolls up alongside him. Link stops, suspects Mr. Ruta is either the driver or the passenger in the back seat, and waits. The contract he'd just signed upstairs had agreed to Link staying with Mr. Ruta for three days sometime next week. Mr. Ruta had attempted to sway the host to allowing him to take Link home with him today—something Link had hungrily agreed to. But she'd put her foot down to keep to the rules of the matching company. Knowing now that Mr. Ruta is the kind of person who always gets what he wants, no matter the struggle or time it takes to get said thing, Link had suspected he'd either be stopped on the road or at work. He was right.

Mr. Ruta’s handsome face appears inch by inch as the back window rolls down. Link offers him a weak smile, and the extreme corners of Mr. Ruta’s lips twitch up. But just barely.

“I was hoping I'd catch you before you ran off.”

Link steps closer to the car to not share their conversation with the whole street.

“We’re not due to see each other until next week, Mr. Ruta. I'm going back to my car.”

“That  **is** what the contract we signed said, yes, but…”

Link swallows hard and hangs on that conjunction. The twitch at the corners of Mr. Ruta’s lips stretches into a true grin. He reads Link like a child’s book.

“I can't leave my car in the garage, sir. It'll get towed.”

“Not to worry, I'll send someone for it.” The lock on the door pops from the inside, and it opens enough for Link to get a hand around the edge. “Get in.”

Link hesitates for a second.

“Um… But sir, I need clothes and toiletries… My toothbrush…”

Mr. Ruta snorts as he scoots to the other back seat.

“What makes you think you'll be wearing a shred of clothing once we arrive at my home?” He says it with half-hooded eyes that glance up and down Link’s body. “Everything will be provided for you, Link. Get. In.”

Mr. Ruta’s insistence is like a fishhook caught in Link’s gut, and his voice reels Link in. Link doesn't spare the street or pedestrians around the car a glance as he holds on to the door and swings inside. Link yanks the door shut, and before he can pull a seatbelt on or situate himself, giant hands are on him. The car is built with tall passengers in mind. So when Mr. Ruta lifts him by the hips and drags him over, Link doesn't hit his head on the roof. Mr. Ruta hums while wrestling Link into his lap, forcing Link legs to spread wide around him. The car jerks as it pulls into traffic and takes off from the curb. Link’s slacks have no grip on the seat under him, and he'd slide all over the place if not for Mr. Ruta’s hands. Regardless, the leather under them squeals at the added weight, at Link's knees sinking into the seat. Link isn't sure what to do with his hands, and they find Mr. Ruta’s broad shoulders an acceptable place to settle. Mr. Ruta isn't nearly as warm as Link under his suit thanks to his lower body temperature. Link would marvel at the difference if clawed hands weren't in his hair and dragging him forward into sharp, rough kisses.

Link yelps and wiggles on top of his boss as his mouth fills with a long, flexible tongue. He's never kissed a Zora before, and nothing he's experienced could prepare him for this. Mr. Ruta is vicious with their kisses, flipping between biting Link’s softer lips or thrusting his tongue against Link’s. Link clings to Mr. Ruta’s shoulders while they kiss. That vice-like hold is the only thing that stops Link from melting. Mr. Ruta pulls back briefly to get a look at him before forcing them together again. Link feels every groan and growl against his lips, making them tingle. Link tries to give his own calls, but there's too much in his mouth to make a sound. He only manages tiny whines when Mr. Ruta’s tongue retreats. When they separate for good, Link gasps with his head down and stares at the obvious tent in his slacks. Mr. Ruta’s hands slip out of his hair to grab his hips again, and the Zora urges Link to grind against him.

“I've wanted to do that for a long time, Link,” he purrs. “You can't know how difficult it's been to see you every day and be unable to touch you.” Mr. Ruta chuckles deeply at Link’s breathy gasp as they rut together. “Mmm, but that's in the past, now. You're mine.”

One of Mr. Ruta’s hands twists in Link’s ponytail again to yank his head up. Link flattens his palms to Mr. Ruta’s chest to stop the renewal of their rough kisses.

“Sir, wait, please,” Link pants, flinching away when Mr. Ruta strains against his hands. “Please, be gentle with me. I've never…”

Golden eyes fly open wide as Mr. Ruta misinterprets what “never” Link hasn’t done.

“Are you a virgin, Link?”

Blushing hotly, Link shakes his head in Mr. Ruta’s tight grip.

“No, just… I've never with a Zora before…”

Mr. Ruta’s chest vibrates where it's pressed all along Link’s as he murmurs, “Even better. I'll ruin you for anyone else.” His fingers tighten in Link’s hair until it hurts. “Put your hands down.”

That's said with no room for argument. Trembling, Link returns his hands to clutching at Mr. Ruta’s shoulders. The Zora must deem that acceptable, because he pulls Link back in for more. They pause just before their lips touch, and Link shivers while waiting for the plundering to begin again. But this time, Mr. Ruta hums against his mouth while pressing soft, gentle kisses to his lips. Link jumps in Mr. Ruta’s lap, not expecting such tenderness. Mr. Ruta pauses for a moment to gauge Link’s reaction. Link squirms in his lap and tries not to breathe so hard. But he's weak under that intense stare, and Link rocks forward a bit to initiate a kiss. Mr. Ruta allows it, pressing his lips firmly to Link’s once more. They separate with a tiny wet sound, and gold eyes watch Link lick his lips.

“Is that what you wanted?”

Link nods and squeezes Mr. Ruta’s shoulders in his hands.

“Yes, sir… I have a question…”

They sit still, no longer rubbing on each other. Mr. Ruta sighs and relaxes in the seat before nodding Link on.

Shoulders hunched, Link asks while staring at the collar of Mr. Ruta’s suit jacket, “If we were supposed to meet next week… How long will I be with you?”

Mr. Ruta's lips twitch like he's holding in a grin. He shifts under Link, and something firm presses along the cleft of Link’s ass through their dress pants. Of course Link knows what it is. Mr. Ruta’s eager response takes his breath away. His boss is better endowed than Link had fantasized. Link shudders in Mr. Ruta’s lap and tries to restrain the urge to grind down on that bossy firmness rubbing on him. What will one or both feel like inside him? Is his mouth big enough to take one, or will Link have to give up on his dream of Mr. Ruta moaning his name and coming in his mouth? Link throbs in his pants while thinking about Mr. Ruta’s cocks and the pleasure they promise. Mr. Ruta hums while squeezing Link’s hips, thumbs petting where Link’s slacks conceal the knobs of his bones.

“I was thinking…” Mr. Ruta pauses like he's actually considering a time frame, like he doesn't know exactly how long he'd like to keep Link at his mercy. “Two weeks? Three weeks?”

Link sits back as far as the hands at his hips allow. It's just far enough for Link to shoot Mr. Ruta a curious glance with his eyebrows pinched together.

“Um… That’s, um, a funny joke, sir.”

With a straight face, Mr. Ruta drawls, “I wasn't joking.”

Link jumps in Mr. Ruta’s lap, unintentionally rubbing his ass on the hardness under him.

“Th-Three weeks? Sir, um…” Link blushes hard enough to make himself dizzy, but he must persist. “My understanding of the Zora mating season was that it only lasted a… a few days for an individual once it started?”

Mr. Ruta smirks at him and teases, “Mmm, that is true. But given a compatible, willing, and beautiful partner such as yourself, we can go much longer.”

There’s too much going on in Link’s head for him to trip over his boss calling him beautiful. A fire alarm screams in Link’s head. All the exits are blocked, and all the windows are shatterproof. It’s total chaos. Three weeks of probably, nearly non-stop sex with Mr. Ruta… Link knows male Zora carry more pearls than their viable, female counterparts, purely because a female Zora only needs one or two eggs to develop into a guppy. They wouldn’t want fifty babies—there’d be a massive population problem. He can’t remember why male bodies produce more eggs—the fire alarm going off between his ears is rather distracting—but imagining all those pearls and where exactly Mr. Ruta would put them with every orgasm… Link’s fingernails dig into the expensive material of Mr. Ruta’s suit jacket while thinking about himself stuffed and cradled in the arms currently holding him still. Would Mr. Ruta pet his hair and comfort him when he got nervous? Would Mr. Ruta see to Link’s pleasure as well, touch him and take care of him? Mr. Ruta’s voice curls around Link’s blushing, twitching ears, but he hears nothing until Mr. Ruta pinches his hip.

“Listen to me when I’m speaking to you, Link.” There’s no fire in Mr. Ruta’s voice, but Link nods wildly anyway. “I asked you a question in return. Would you object to being mine for that long?”

Shoulders hunching, Link bites his lip before saying, “I can’t miss that much work, sir. I’ll get fired or—”

Mr. Ruta barks out a short laugh at Link’s pitiful excuse.

“Well, good thing I’m the one in charge of signing off on your termination papers. Which I would never do, my delicious, little Hylian.” Mr. Ruta leans forward to peck a kiss on Link’s forehead. “I’d have you on every surface of that office, given the chance. I’ve stood behind you sometimes and thought about it, shoving you into the desk and making a mess out of you.”

Link’s stomach tightens at that idea. He’s had similar thoughts. Link trembles as Mr. Ruta trails kisses down from his forehead, between his eyes, the tip of his nose, and finally pauses in front of his lips.

“You won’t even notice three weeks passing, Link. You’ll be too busy writhing in pleasure and stuffed to the brim with my pearls to keep track.” Mr. Ruta bucks under him and grins against his lips when Link moans. “Have you thought about it? So many of them inside you, and I’ll only give you more until you can’t stand it. You’ll be fat with them, and I’ll have to help you push every single one out. Would you like that, Link?”

“Please,” Link breathes. The knuckles on both hands are bone white as Link grips Mr. Ruta’s shoulders for dear life. “I’ve never wanted anything so much, sir. Please… do whatever you want to me.”

Mr. Ruta finally kisses him at that point. It’s another tender, sweet kiss that leaves Link dizzy. With a sigh, Mr. Ruta relaxes back in the seat again and contents himself with rock their bodies together.

“That settles it, then. You won’t have to wait much longer, Link. You can have all of me soon enough.”

“Promise?” Link glances at Mr. Ruta through blond bangs that fall in his face.

A huge, red hand drags up from Link’s hips to sweep those bangs out of his eyes. It’s such an off show of affection from Mr. Ruta that Link sits up straight and stares into golden eyes still trying to devour him.

“Of course.”

The rest of the ride passes silently except for an occasional gasp from Link. Mr. Ruta keeps Link in his lap and fondles him when he thinks Link has finally calmed down. Link is sure there’s a wet spot blooming on the front of his underwear and slacks, but the black hides it well. Mr. Ruta hasn’t softened even a tiny bit under him. Link only wishes he could feel both claspers rather than just one firmness. Head spinning, Link wonders what they look like. Pornography has made him familiar with claspers of all shapes and sizes. The hope that Mr. Ruta’s are thick with ridges on them has driven Link wild before, making him come with hardly any attention to his cock. While Mr. Ruta grinds them together, Link worries his boss will make him come in the car just from this tiny amount of contact. Sometimes Mr. Ruta’s left hand will pass lightly over the bulge in Link’s pants, but it never presses down or grips anything. No, it’s just a teasing sort of caress, enough to make Link arch up and pant like an animal. It’s only when Mr. Ruta guides Link off him and steps out of the car does Link’s head clear. Only enough to follow Mr. Ruta out, though.

Link casts a glance to the wooded hills and modern architecture of Mr. Ruta’s house for a split second. And then fingers are at his ass, pinching him and squeezing him to urge him forward. It’s a challenge to walk from the car up to the front door of Mr. Ruta’s large house. Mr. Ruta makes it a challenge, because his hands wander over Link’s ass, cup his hips, and squeeze him between his legs. It’s a never-ending sort of torture, and when Link stumbles, Mr. Ruta is there to catch him from falling. There are no neighbors nearby to hear Link’s squeals and loud moans whenever Mr. Ruta gropes him particularly hard. His clawed fingers carefully press through the material of Link’s slacks to squeeze his ass. Link jumps as Mr. Ruta’s fingers bunch up the fabric over his cheeks to rub between them. Link clings desperately to the arm his boss has around him, fingers of Mr. Ruta’s right hand drifting low on his belly to pet at the root of his cock. That arm prevents Link from melting into a puddle and falling to the ground. They stagger to a stop at the front door with Mr. Ruta’s right hand still petting low on Link’s body while he fusses with the lock. Boldness possesses Link, and he rocks his ass into Mr. Ruta’s hips behind him. The door flies open accompanied by a rumble from Mr. Ruta’s chest. With the doorway clear, he shoves Link over the threshold and kicks the door shut behind him. It gives a bang that has a note of finality. Link won’t be going anywhere for a long time.

Panting from the hard shove and all the groping, Link braces himself with his hands on his knees. Mr. Ruta’s shadow falls over him, and Link yanks his head up to make eye contact.

“Remove your clothes before I rip them off you.”

Mr. Ruta stalks towards him as he says that, and Link nods his head like it’s attached by a thin string.

“I will, I will.” His fingers tremble as they pick at buttons. Link also walks backwards, away from Mr. Ruta’s advance. “Shouldn’t um… Shouldn’t we eat something or or… talk and get to know each oth—”

“We’ll have plenty of time for that later,” Mr. Ruta barks out while grabbing Link’s left wrist and jerking him down the hallway. Link stumbles along until they reach a closed door. Mr. Ruta tugs Link around and slams the little Hylian into the door, pinning his wrists above his head in one, huge hand. Link cranes his head up to offer his mouth to the Zora, but that isn’t Mr. Ruta’s target. He does bend close though to breathe in Link’s face. “No more distractions. I’ve waited years for this, and I will have you, Link.”

Link’s chest and stomach heave to suck in more air. The fact that Mr. Ruta has both his wrists caught in one hand is not something Link thought he’d find so… unbelievably arousing. Of course, everything about Mr. Ruta is bigger than him. So to hold Link still like this probably means nothing. Mr. Ruta could probably pick him up like a child’s plaything and toss him around. Link privately hopes that happens. The pressure on his wrists tightens for a split second, just long enough to hurt, before Mr. Ruta releases him. Link rubs both wrists while watching his boss from under the cover of his bangs. It doesn’t escape Link how Mr. Ruta’s lips are parted, how he breathes shallowly while watching Link. Link straightens his back against the door and feels for a handle behind him. The rough treatment given to him just now excites Link, but a reminder for his boss to go easy on him might be worth it.

Swallowing hard to calm his nerves, Link stares at Mr. Ruta through his bangs and says quietly, “Please, Mr. Ruta, be gentle with me.” Link offers one of his wrists to show the Zora the bruise already forming there. “I promise that I want you, sir. There’s no need to be so rough.”

Mr. Ruta hums while taking Link’s wrist in his hand again, only this time with Link’s warning in mind. Link could pull his wrist away if he wanted to. He doesn’t

“I apologize. I warn you the first few times may be… rough for you. But after that, you will have the tenderness you so desire.” Link has to arch up on his toes as Mr. Ruta guides Link’s wrist to his lips and kisses the bruise he’d made there. “And please, as much as I enjoy hearing you stutter over my family name, call me Sidon, won’t you?”

“Okay…” Link nods a few times and tests the sound of Sidon’s name in his head. He’d never thought of his boss in terms of a first name before. It was too dangerous. “Sidon um… sir…”

Mr. Ruta—Sidon—hums at him in an amused sort of way and covers Link’s fingers gripped around the bedroom door handle.

“I believe I suggested that you remove your clothes before I do it for you, did I not?”

The door swings open behind Link, and Link nods while whipping around and stumbling inside. Sidon nudges him closer to the bed when Link stands in the middle of the room, once again picking at the buttons on his clothes. Link doesn’t try to pick his head up to watch his boss undress. That would distract him, and he doesn’t want the best suit he owns torn to ribbons. Link is down to his undershirt and boxer briefs when Sidon loses his patience. Clawed hands get him about the hips, lift him up, and throw him face down on the bed. Link yelps as his head smashes into a pillow before he bounces a few times on the mattress. He spares a thought as to why a Zora would sleep in a bed like this—it can’t be comfortable with their fins and their crests—when Sidon’s claws tear through his remaining clothes. The  _ rip _ of cotton from his body sends a hot rush of blood between Link’s legs, and he doesn’t fight powerful hands that banish his ruined shirt and underwear to the floor. Link does fight, however, when Sidon takes up a kneeling position behind him and ruts against his ass like they’ll start fucking immediately.

“Wait, wait!” Link shoves his hands under him and throws a terrified glance over his shoulder. Sure enough, Sidon has the longer of his two claspers in hand and glares down at him. His expensive suit is long gone, probably thrown on the floor with Link’s. “You can’t just do that. You’ll… you’ll hurt me.”

“No more distractions. No more waiting,” Sidon grumbles to him with his too sharp teeth flashing behind his lips.

Link shakes his head and yelps when Sidon’s unoccupied hand gets him by the hair to hold him down. There’s tension on Link’s neck as Sidon forces his head into the pillow, luckily with his mouth pointing out to breathe and cry out. Link panics at that point and curls up tightly to protect himself. He trembles under Sidon’s hand in his hair and wraps his arms around his knees. Link had taken a shower before the interview to make sure he was as presentable as he could make himself. But he’s not ready! He’s too tight for such a large intrusion, not to mention the fact that he needs lube for such a thing, regardless of Zora’s claspers natural secretions. Link’s heart sinks to think his first time with a Zora—his boss of all people—will be incredibly unpleasant. But once his cowering begins, nothing happens. It’s quiet behind him. The bed is still. Breathing hard enough to make his head spin, Link cracks an eye open and glances up at Sidon.

Surprise and remorse clear away the lust that had hooded Sidon’s golden eyes and curled his lips into a smirk. He’s released himself, left hand dangling uselessly by his hip. The hand still caught in Link’s hair no longer forces Link’s head down. It merely rests on Link, fingers gentle between locks of his hair. Link bites the inside of his cheek to steady his nerves before sitting up some again. Sidon’s hand slips out of his hair and follows the dip of Link’s spine until his claws reach the small of Link’s back. Shivering from the gentle back and forth scrape of Sidon’s claws, Link tucks some hair behind his ear while watching his boss collect himself.

“I’m… I’m sorry.” Sidon face pinches as if he has to explain to himself why he’s sorry. “I frighten you.”

Link shakes his head and mumbles, “Not at all. It’s just different with Hylians. You have to, uh… you have to be gentle with us. At least at first. Have you never…?”

Sidon stares down at Link’s hip when he says, “Not a Hylian man, no. A few women when I was younger, but I didn’t find the act enjoyable.”

“It’s different,” Link explains with a nod of his head. “You can’t just um… It takes time, you have to…”

Link blushes hotly, unable to say what he needs to in front of his boss. Sidon hums with a little eye roll and slides his right hand over Link’s backside. The pads of his fingers delve between Link’s cheeks to run over his hole. But the bite of claws follows the caress shortly after, and Link curls his body away from Sidon’s touch.

“Sir, your claws… You can’t—”

Head thrown back and growling to the ceiling, Sidon climbs off the bed. Link watches him go with a little flutter of nerves in his heart. Does Sidon truly not know how to prepare someone for this? If Link hadn’t said anything, curled up tightly around himself in a panic, would Sidon have just gone on with it? Link likes to think he wouldn’t. Sidon grumbles and stomps into the attached bathroom, disappearing from view entirely. Link’s long ears tune into the bright click of fingernail clippers snapping through Sidon’s claws. Link still has his hands under him, is still twisted at the hip when Sidon returns. He wears his patience thin on his face while presenting both hands to Link, backs facing him. All ten fingers are clipped to the quick, rough edges smoothed out. Link appreciates the attention to detail.

“Happy now?”

Link bites back a smirk at Sidon’s petulant, impatient attitude.

“Do you have lubricant somewhere in here? Oil would work, so long as it’s not for cooking.”

Sidon climbs back onto the bed while stroking himself with his left hand. Link tries not to ogle him, but he’s wanted this for a long time. Link resists for about two seconds before his gaze darts down. Of course he’s had ideas and fantasies about what Sidon’s claspers looked like. The pretty pink of them doesn’t disappoint him, or how the shafts start out white as they emerge from Sidon’s body and go pink and then maroon at the tips. Link’s eyes widen at the sight of thick, bumpy ridges along the undersides of each cock. He has a toy that’s like that, and he loves to tense up to feel each one pop into him. That fantasy often takes form in Sidon seducing him in the office, yanking his pants down, and taking Link in front of everyone. As if Sidon knows Link is thinking about him, both cocks twitch and ooze a bit. One is indeed longer for mating season, and that’s the one caught in Sidon’s fist. Sidon’s fingers are already shiny with the fluid leaking out of him. From what Link has read, that copious, sticky fluid is supposed to ease mating underwater. Makes sense, knowing that Zora are aquatic creatures. That should do fine for lube, so long as Sidon can coax plenty of it out of himself. Link is sure that won’t be a problem, seeing the amount Sidon has already gathered in his hand just from stroking himself. It must make a mess when he’s actually fucking someone…

Warmth blossoms on Link’s right shoulder as Sidon gets a hand on him and urges him back to the bed. Link snatches a pillow beside him and clings to it while forcing his knees under him. That cants his hips and ass up, offering himself to Sidon. Link’s ears twitch at the rough exhale that slips from Sidon’s mouth. That’s Link’s warning right before slick fingers drag up and down the cleft of his ass. The bed shakes as Link startles and rocks against Sidon’s firm caress. The shiny fluid he’d gather from himself is just as slick as any lube Link has used before. There’s no bite of claws this time, no fear that Sidon will force himself inside without taking the time to prepare Link. Link blushes while thinking about what he must look like to his boss right now: back bowed, legs spread wide, body trying to follow Sidon’s swipes back and forth over his entrance. A shudder harder than all the rest shakes Link’s body as Sidon focuses all his attention on Link’s rim and pushes a finger inside.

“Mmm,” Link moans while swaying into the gentle pressure opening him up. Link pleads, “Go slow. Let me get used to it.”

“This is taking too long.”

Link hides a smile from his impatient boss and clenches around Sidon’s finger. When he relaxes, Sidon sinks in deeper with a quiet groan.

“It’ll be better if you take your time,” Link points out, gasping at the end of his statement when Sidon’s finger moves with him. Fingers twisting in the pillowcase, Link tells him, “The more you prepare me mmm… Ahhh, the more I can take.”

Sidon hums behind him and makes use of his right hand to hold Link’s cheeks apart. That exposes him and shows off exactly how his body gives to Sidon’s oddly gentle glide in and out. Link rolls his hips to show Sidon just how much he's enjoying this. No toy in his arsenal, no amount of fantasizing could compare to Sidon actually inside him. And they’re not even fully there yet! This is just a taste of tangling with his long-time crush. Link moans through biting his lower lip as Sidon slips out, gathers more of the fluid oozing out of him, and returns with three fingers instead. Now that Sidon knows how weak he is here, three fingers pry him open without a problem. Link would whine that the stretch is too much, pressure too filling, but all he manages are breathy moans. The pain of so much inside him lessens as Sidon dives into him faster than before. That pain mixes with burning pleasure right around the time Link’s eyes roll back in his head. He won’t come, but this is good enough to make him come. Link sags on the bed when Sidon slips out of him again. He doesn’t have time to wonder what the Zora has planned next before Sidon grabs one hip, steadies himself in his hand, and shoves forward.

Link cries out, “Wait, wait, Sidon please ohhh it… it’s too much!”

But whether Sidon doesn’t hear Link over his own bellows of pleasure or doesn’t care, Link isn’t sure. He’s only sure of one thing: Sidon doesn’t stop. Sidon takes over everything and lifts Link’s lower body off the bed. That leaves Link to cling to the pillow under him. It’s the only thing he has to hold on to. Past the initial pain of Sidon slamming into him the first few times, Link picks out the ridges on Sidon’s cock he’d hoped for. They bully back and forth past Link’s rim on every, brutal thrust. With how tight he still is, the ridges make their movements together more difficult. The harder flesh catches on the outside of Link’s body every time Sidon tries to thunder back inside him. But with all of the fluid leaking out of Sidon, those ridges will not be denied, and they slam back into Link with the power of Sidon’s hips behind them.

Link’s voice goes shrill and ragged as he yelps with every slap of skin-on-skin. His little noises are practically forced out of him as Sidon’s body behind him doesn’t waver at all in its strength. Again like with Sidon’s three fingers shoved into him, as Sidon continues, the pain mixes with burning pleasure. Link’s toes curl in the bed. He’s relaxed and aroused enough for Sidon’s ridges to slip into him like Link was made for him. Face a mess with tears and drool, Link smothers his open mouth into the pillow. It’s the only way to quiet his noises. Link’s lewd mouth calls up blood to pool in his cheeks and droopy ears. He can’t stop the whines and moans Sidon fucks out of him. Time is meaningless to Link while impaled on his boss’ cock. He isn’t sure if Sidon pounds away behind him for a minute or an hour. It only ends when Sidon rips a hand away from Link’s hips, grabs his blond hair, and yanks Link’s head back. Sidon goes still against his ass. And then the pressure inside Link’s body rises so sharply that he almost passes out.

Fingers tearing at the pillowcase, Link throws his whole body back, arching beautifully under Sidon. His mouth is hung open and his eyes are impossibly wide as the pressure ramps up higher and higher. He knows what this is, has watched enough porn and touched himself to it to rub himself raw. At some points, Sidon dumping pearl after pearl into him passes the point of pain until Link is swimming in numbness. After that first, blinding burst of pain, time again assumes no meaning to Link. His head hangs in Sidon’s fist, hair caught between his long fingers. Sidon keeps his grip firm despite the wince on Link’s face and how tight he clenches around the clasper still pulsing inside him. Sidon’s other cock has come against Link’s body, coating his balls and inner thighs in sticky semen. But the other spills in him, filling him up with pearls and making his head spin. Link knows they’ll cling together in a bundle, stuck with the same fluid Sidon had used to slick his way into Link’s body. Link knows once Sidon is done with him, all the pearls will slip out and leave him untouched, uninjured. Oh, but it hurts right now as Sidon drops the dead weight of his head back to the pillow. That hand returns to Link’s hip as Sidon grinds into him, still hard despite the pearls he’s tucked away.

“Mmm, that was a good start. But only a start,” Sidon purrs behind him while giving a test thrust forward.

Link shudders as his eyes roll back in his head. He’s still hard too, trapped under his belly, despite the heavy pain in his backside. Hot tears roll down Link’s cheeks. Link sniffles through the pain, gets his knees under him, and rocks his body with Sidon’s. Sidon startles behind him and moans to the ceiling. His mellow voice bounces off the opulence of the room and draws a watery smile on Link’s face. There will be bruises on Link’s hips when they’re done—perfect imprints of Sidon’s long fingers. Sidon guides him backwards with slow pulls on Link’s hips, building up a rhythm again. Each snap of Sidon’s body jostles the pearls inside him, and they shift against Link’s walls. It’s nothing compared to the hardness of Sidon rushing in and out of him. Yet. How Sidon is ready, never went soft, Link doesn’t understand. The only option afforded to Link is to hold on and enjoy what pleasure Sidon gives him. The ridges Link had lusted after are a constant battering ram over his sweet spot. That’s what will make these first bundles of pearls bearable. It will get better and easier as Sidon winds down. These first floods of pearls are all Sidon working out the tension inside him. The others… The countless other bundles of pearls Sidon had promised him will be given gently, lovingly. It’s what Link tells himself. Sidon slips a hand over his side to reach for his messy prick. Link won’t dare clench around Sidon like before, even with Sidon’s huge hand jerking him off fast and hard. The pain might actually make him pass out. But he’ll play Sidon’s game and go the distance with him. He wants this. It hurts more than anything he’s ever felt, but he wants it.

Sidon rolls his body into Link’s and hovers close to his ear to promise, “We have a long way to go, Link. I hope you enjoy every pearl I bury inside you.”

 

Link remembers what date his interview took place—his matching interview with Sidon. It was the 5th. A Tuesday. He’d had an important deadline to meet at the end of the week at work. He can’t remember what that deadline was, but he remembers the idea of it. And as Sidon offers him water before curling up behind him, Link wishes he could remember what day  **this** is. But there are lips at his ear and a cool hand sliding over his side, and the date doesn’t matter anymore. The pain that had struck him like lightning for the first few bundles of pearls has long gone. Now, Link drifts constantly in a syrupy mixture of pain and pleasure. Sidon smiles against his ear and cradles where all the pearls stuffed inside him have made him heavy and fat. Sidon holds him like he’s some sort of pregnant Zora, needing protection and affection. Like Sidon is guarding him. Sidon coaxes him to sit up sometimes, propping Link’s body against his to feed him and help him drink. Lying on his side with all of Sidon’s red and cream skin touching him, Link is sure there’s a bottomless hunger in him, that he could eat more than Sidon offers him. But he barely speaks, except to pant or whine Sidon’s name. Sidon usually interprets that as a desire for more, for Sidon to find a familiar spot between Link’s cheeks and spill more pearls inside him. Link whines even now, wishing that he could keep his head above water.

“Mmm Sidon…” Link slurs. He bites his lower lip while trying to gather words. But his head is foggy, and language escapes him.

Sidon’s voice has dropped and tore at the edges from his last roar to the ceiling while coming against Link’s stomach. He’d wanted to pet and smooth his hands over the bulge in his little Hylian’s belly. While Link was coherent, he’d had batted Sidon’s hands away from touching him there. It had been distressing to look down and see his belly swell to accommodate Sidon’s pearls. And Sidon seems obsessed with petting Link there and cooing to him like he’s carrying something important, something alive. But now, Link isn’t coherent enough to speak, let alone coordinate his hands. Now, Link arches against Sidon’s hands and moans quietly as murmured words tickle his ear.

“Just a bit more, Link. I know you can handle it.” Sidon’s hand swipes down to pet Link’s thighs apart, which fall open without any resistance. “One more. One more bundle.” Sidon kisses Link’s ear and smiles sweetly when it flicks to escape the caress. “And then I’ll help you give birth to each and every one of them.”

If Link could think, that statement would probably make him uncomfortable. That and all the other insane, lewd things Sidon has said while fucking him.

“You’re mine,” he’d panted sometime before Link couldn’t move. “No one else can have you!”

Link recalls teeth gripping the crook of his neck many orgasms and bundles of pearls after that. Not yet piercing him, but holding him. Sidon had let up on his sharp grip and had hissed into Link’s neck, “You don’t know how much I want to mark you, Link. Every Zora would know what we’ve done and couldn’t lay a hand on you without suffering my wrath.”

Later, Sidon had taken him from behind in a slow, gentle way, cradling his belly while murmuring, “If only you were a Zora, Link. I’d keep you here, fat and happy, and you’d have my guppies. Oh, they’d be beautiful, Link!”

Link especially should have thrown Sidon off him and run for the hills at that last statement. Instead, Link had clung to Sidon’s hands and come without anyone touching him. That next bundle of pearls had pressed hard on his inner walls and made him blackout for a few minutes. He’d woken to Sidon inside him, already pounding away with Link’s legs folded to his chest. If Link thinks hard about that time, he believes it happened not too long ago. But every orgasm, every additional pearl spilled in him mixes together until he can’t tell one from another. Link has to force himself to pay attention at the brush of a familiar pressure on his used hole. He’s far past the point of needing preparation or Sidon wiping shiny fluid from his claspers on him. The fluid that holds together each bundle of pearls slips out of Link some, making a sloppy mess between them. Sidon doesn’t have to push or coax Link much to open for him again and slide all the way inside. Sidon keeps an arm around him, and Link covers the back of his hand where Sidon holds him by the stomach.

“One more,” Sidon pants. “You’ll have all of them.”

Sidon grunts while picking up a bruising, harsh pace immediately. Link’s body jerks along to Sidon’s powerful hips, but otherwise he says and does nothing. There’s only two things Link is capable of doing right now: spewing out moan after moan as Sidon’s hips smack into his sore ass and also cling to the back of Sidon’s hand holding him. Sidon’s claws are still clipped short, and his fingertips dent Link’s swollen stomach. The poor Hylian tries not to look at himself, too terrified to see what submitting to this has done to him. Sidon praises what’s happened, kisses and pets where his pearls are buried in Link’s body. Link shivers under Sidon’s arm and wonders if this is truly the end, if Sidon is telling the truth. To Link—who has escaped the dregs of time—this will go on forever. He’ll lie in Sidon’s bed, eat and drink whatever Sidon gives him, and roll over to present himself when Sidon purrs lowly in his ear. Link cries out as Sidon slips his hand down to fondle his cock. He doesn’t remember the last time he came, and his flesh is too sensitive to touch. Everything between his legs is like TV static—if the color blue were a feeling, like ice but burning, that would be what his cock feels like right now.

“Mmm, I want you to come first, darling. One more time, for me.”

Link’s body jerks as all his muscles seize up. Fingers curling and swirling over the head of his cock is too much. Link barely feels the tingling that would normally occur at such a sensitive spot touched so much. Searing pain shoots through his gut while he clenches around Sidon’s cock, coming in the Zora’s hand. There’s too much inside him for this. Fresh tears spill down his face as Link hiccups through his orgasm. Sidon lets him go to hold him by the hip. There are bruises and lovebites all up and down Link’s body—some he can’t see or feel anymore. The perfect imprints of Sidon’s fingers stand out starkly on Link’s pale skin. Sidon covers them once more while urging Link onto his cock. He maintains an easy, gentle rhythm now that Link has come. Link cries through it, twisting his head to hide half his face in the damp pillow under him. Sidon’s loud moan in his ear quiets Link’s sobs to bitten back whimpers. He wants Sidon to come and fulfill his promise of spilling every last pearl in him. Teeth prick along Link’s left shoulder as Sidon quickens his pace, snaps his hips a bit harder. It’s not the grueling, bone-jarring thrusts of the earlier times. Link barely remembers them, doesn’t think they’re real at this point. Sidon is wound down enough to treat him gently, to make love to Link like he’d wanted before all this started. Link gaps as Sidon goes still in him once more, as a few more pearls join their siblings. Sidon’s fingers tremble as he once again slides his hand around Link’s sweaty skin to cover his belly.

“Oh, Link,” Sidon gasps in his ear, nearly breathless. “My sweet, you did it. They’re all yours.”

A fresh spike of pain clears Link’s head. It shoots through his gut straight into his lower back, like someone is trying to rip him in half. Link’s mind grasps one word out of the ether and slips the word through Link’s lips.

“Hurts…”

Sidon’s hand squeezes his stomach, and Link curls up in some feeble attempt to stop the pain making him dizzy.

“Does it? Oh, it must be terrible, to have so many inside you.”

Tear dripping off the tip of his nose, Link bites out, “Please.”

Link’s world shifts as Sidon lifts him in firm arms and carries him somewhere. Link trembles while cradled in Sidon’s arms. Water splashing whispers through the dull roar in Link’s ears. The pain is too much in his lower body. Every bundle presses on something new, and there’s too many of them for the pleasure to overcome the pain anymore. Hiccups and sobs shake Link in Sidon’s arms, and the Zora is quick to shush them and kiss Link’s face. Link tries to shake his head to get away, but Sidon’s strength is absolute. Steam and more water splashing are the warnings given to Link just before Sidon steps into the wide, deep tub he’s filled. He lowers them into the water together. Sidon’s next task is to wipe and kiss Link’s tears away until they stop. Link forces his eyes open—they’re sore, just like everything else on his body—and waits until Sidon’s face in front of him goes from triple, to double, and then finally to one.

“Please,” he begs. “It hurts.”

Sidon hums and kisses Link’s forehead.

“I’ll help you, little Link. It’s almost over.”

Sidon easily maneuvers Link to turn around in the water. Caught between Sidon’s chest and thighs like this, Link floats just below the surface. Sidon curls his right arm down and around Link’s body until he hooks his arm under Link’s knee. He draws Link’s knee up to expose his sore hole and keep it like that. Link is past embarrassment, past blushing over this. Still, when Sidon’s left hand drifts down and fingers plunge inside him like they’re nothing, Link does blush then. Sidon doesn’t touch him to arouse him, this Link knows. The Zora had rather enjoyed stuffing both cocks in him at distant points in their mating, just to see if Link could take them. Link remembers that he did, that the mess that leaked out of him was worse than normal. Sidon had caught it all with his fingers and shoved it back in him, made Link keep every drop Sidon had given him. Link blushes harder while remembering that, and he throws his head back to rest it on Sidon’s shoulder. Lips kiss his cheek and nuzzle him before Sidon’s voice rings in his ear.

“Relax. They’ll come out if you relax.”

Link breathes shallowly and too quickly to relax. Sidon sighs in his ear before slipping his fingers out. Sidon’s left hand drifts through the water before settling heavily over the base of Link’s throat. His grip doesn’t hurt, doesn’t restrict Link’s air—but the weight startles him out of his hyperventilating. Link had panicked while thinking the pearls would never come out, that he’d be permanently caught in a haze. Sidon shushes his hiccups and presses kiss after endless kiss to Link’s cheek, his jaw, his hair. It’s quiet in the bath besides Link’s terrible whimpers and the occasional slosh of water as one of them moves. Sidon’s right arm is still hooked around Link, keeping him open. At a certain point, Link’s head sags as dead weight onto Sidon’s shoulder. Sidon pecks one last kiss on his temple before again reaching between his cheeks. Link covers the base of his throat where Sidon had held him, instantly missing how that touch made him calm down. Link hisses as Sidon pries him open and feels around inside him.

“Relax.”

Swallowing hard, Link sucks in a stuttering breath. His chest trembles as he does it, but he breathes. Link holds that breath for three seconds before letting it whistle out between his teeth. Sidon hums in his ear, pleased, and turns playful in his rubbing along Link’s inner walls. Everything still hurts, and his lower body is no different. He’s numb and raw where Sidon has fucked him over and over. Even this gentle touch is too much. But Link doesn’t tense up again. Sidon pets and drags his fingers around and around until something shifts deeper in Link’s body. Link’s hands spasm in the water. That same something shifts again, and his little hands fly from their current positions to claw at Sidon’s arms. Sidon doesn’t let up at his gentle rubbing inside him, not even when pearls begin slipping out of him.

Link’s pretty cries and sobs bounce off the tile walls of the bathroom. Every pearl and every bundle that leaves him decreases the pressure that’s been paining him for days, weeks maybe. Link had forgotten what it’s like to not feel constant pain, to float precariously between pain and pleasure. Link shakes in Sidon’s arms as the Zora coaxes more and more out of him. If Link looked down right now, he’d find himself pitifully hard again from all the pearls slipping past his sensitive walls, his prostate, and his entrance. He’s too busy crying and trying to stay relaxed. At one point, nausea takes hold of Link’s stomach. He panics for a few seconds that he may be ill, although he doesn’t know what he could possibly throw up. When was the last time Sidon gave him food or water? It was just before the last bundle was spilled in him, right? Fresh tears pool at the edges of Link’s eyes as he cries. Sidon jostles his right leg higher, and that change in position allows the pearls to slip out faster. Link’s hold on them has crumbled into dust. They rush out of him, sphere after sphere, each popping out of his body and passing through Sidon’s fingers. When the rush slows, Sidon gives a few thrusts to help Link’s body push the rest out. The orgasm coaxed out of Link this way barely shakes him. But he taints the water with a tiny amount of come—his last orgasm. Link’s fearful tears turn happy as the pain melts further and further until it’s just a dull ache. He doesn’t know how long they spend in the bath. When Sidon had brought them, the water had steamed and soothed his sore body. Each time Link startles out of the light doze he’d fallen in, he finds the water the same: pleasantly hot. Sidon is a constant bulk behind him, a constant presence holding him open to allow him to pass the pearls.

At some point, Link wakes again to Sidon having dropped his right leg back down. Right hand free, Sidon’s smooth palm drifts up and down Link’s torso. There’s no intent in the caress. It’s all mindless tenderness, the kind Link had wanted from the beginning. Link stares through the water covering them to find his belly has shrunken, returned to almost normal. It’s a relief big enough to spark affection in Link’s heart. Shivering with Sidon’s fingers still in him, Link turns his head to press his nose and chin to Sidon’s jaw. Sidon startles a bit under him. Link startles in return and forces a large rush of pearls out of him. He moans against Sidon’s jaw and digs his little nails into the Zora’s smooth skin to hold on. Link’s eyes are closed, not pinched shut for once, and they almost flutter open when Sidon takes his lips in a tender kiss. Link moans into that kiss and forces his eyes open when Sidon separates them. He would never describe his boss’ eyes as “kind.” Not unfriendly, exactly, but not kind, either. But right now, they might be a relative of “kind”—perhaps a second cousin or a great-great-uncle. Those golden eyes sparkle more so than Link is used to. And when Sidon closes the tiny distance between them, Link bobs his head in the kisses they exchange, not asking for more.

“Almost, my darling.” Sidon pecks him again, only a soft wet sound echoing in the bathroom when they separate for Sidon to murmur against his lips, “As much as I enjoyed seeing you helpless and heavy with my pearls, I realize it caused you great pain. It’s almost over.”

Link nods and presses his own kiss to Sidon’s lips before settling down again. He knows time passes, because when Sidon lifts him out of the bath, the water has gone tepid. Link doesn’t know how Sidon manages to pat him dry with a towel, but the Zora chases most of the water away from Link’s pruned skin. He’s in Sidon’s arms again soon enough, though. Link’s arms are weak, feeble things when he slowly curls them around Sidon’s neck. But Sidon gives an appreciative hum above him, so Link cuddles closer. The sheets and bedding have been replaced since they left. There’s no wet spot, no smell to the linens. A maid must have snuck in during their trip to the bath. Link draws Sidon down with him when the Zora attempts to lower him. Sidon comes with a light chuckle and tucks Link under his chin. Link anchors Sidon to him with an arm thrown over his boss’ chest. A large, warm hand finds the space between Link’s shoulder blades and holds him there. Link sighs and tries to relax his used body as much as possible. Sidon shifts beside him and draws his head down to speak into Link’s long ear.

“I’ll give you a proper bath in a bit, get more substantial food in you. You’ll need it after all that.”

Link has to begs his voice to work as he rasps out, “How… How long have we…?”

Sidon snorts.

“The three weeks I promised you, darling. I’ll keep you long enough to make sure you go back to eating and drinking normally.” Sidon gives an amused huff as he pauses. “I’d have you longer, but I worried I might keep you forever. And people might talk if you disappeared, last seen in my company.”

Link shivers at the thought that Sidon would try to keep him—like a trinket or a pretty doll. What would Sidon even do with him? It’s not mating season all the time. Would Sidon just keep him here, use his body when he wanted it? Sidon would probably keep him in this very room, no need for clothes when Link’s purpose is for Sidon’s body and urges. A twisted, lonely part of Link’s brain eagerly agrees to that. But it’s a ridiculous thought to entertain, and an unhealthy one at that. Link swallows hard to gather his voice.

“Has anyone um… come looking for me? Work?”

“I’ve informed the necessary people on the necessities of our relationship,” Sidon sighs, impatience creeping into his voice like invasive ivy. “None of that is important right now. You are to stay with me until Monday, where I will take you to work. And you will have dinner with me Friday night.”

Link blinks hard at the cream flesh of Sidon’s chest.

“Dinner?”

“If Friday is inconvenient for you, I’m free Wednesday night instead.”

Heart skipping a beat, Link asks, “Sir, um… I don’t understand. What does that mean?”

Sidon’s hand in the center of his back shifts up to pet his drying hair. Only the length had soaked in the bath—not the roots. Link wonders if his hair is oily, if Sidon had tried to bathe him at any time during these past weeks. Link sniffs himself and doesn’t detect anything foul. So Sidon must have been tending to him this whole time, in some fashion. A bath does sound nice. The purpose of that bath hadn’t been to clean, but to ease the passage of Sidon’s pearls out of him. Link understands it now—the warm water, the soothing touches had all been made in an effort to relax him into releasing the pearls from his body. Link shivers under Sidon’s petting fingers until Sidon gives a sharp tug on his hair.

“Stop overthinking things, Link. I can feel you panicking right now.”

“But, but I don’t understand—”

Sidon yanks Link’s head up and devours his sore mouth in a vicious, angry kiss. Link taste blood on their tongues almost immediately. Everything already hurts, and Link’s jaw fires off extra pain when his mouth is stuffed full of slippery, flexible tongue. There’s nothing left in Link—no energy to kiss back or swat his little hands at Sidon’s chest to make him stop. The only thing left to Link is his voice. He whimpers in Sidon’s hold, and the sound forces Sidon back. There’s blood on Sidon’s lips. It stands out starkly against the cream of his mouth and chin.

“What’s there to understand?” Sidon grimaces down at him. The expression is tight with Sidon’s eyes narrowed. “I want you, and I’ve been aware for some time of your interest in me. Whether it’s purely lust or something deeper, you want me. We should have each other.”

Link wipes at his lip that tingles with a clean cut on it courtesy of Sidon’s many teeth.

“You are rough and possessive,” Link points out. “Unstable. I should be running in the opposite direction of you and filing a restraining order.”

“Perhaps,” Sidon says lowly while tightening his hold on Link’s hair. Link isn’t capable of feeling much, but the sharp tug of his hair and his scalp almost feels good. “But you’re doing none of those things. Wouldn’t distance yourself from me given all the rupees in the world. I may be bossy and possessive.” He tightens his fist around Link’s hair until Link sucks in a stuttering breath, mouth falling open as Sidon drags them close together again. He speaks into Link’s mouth while purring, “And maybe a little unstable. But that excites you, and you want me right now even though I’ve had you over and over for the past three weeks.” Sidon slips a thigh between his legs to prove his point. “Let me have you, Link. Give yourself to me.”

Breathing hard against Sidon’s mouth, Link whispers, “Yes,” before turning his head to meet Sidon for another vicious kiss.

He was probably Sidon’s all along and just didn’t know it. How long have they spent in the same office, dancing around each other and yet their paths never crossed? Sidon had confessed to watching Link at work and imagining doing all these filthy, crazy things to him. Why had he never come forward, never persuaded Link into an office affair? Did Sidon think he would say no, or perhaps did he worry over appropriate work behavior? Link doesn’t know why. He doesn’t know the “why” for almost everything about the unorthodox relationship between him and Sidon. Link just knows he wants this, despite the dangers and red flags screaming at him to say “no.” Link tells Sidon “yes” again and again until he passes out, breathless from Sidon’s kisses and wandering, possessive, unstable hands.


End file.
